And After All That You Want Me Still
by princessgrl
Summary: Hermione is overly stressed from planning her wedding to Ron and her work for the ministry. But a project from work brings her partnered with someone who she hoped to never see again. Old and new feelings with be visited.
1. I'm not excited about work on Monday

**Authors Note: Okay happy _Peoples _this is my first fan fiction and I am so proud. I have been planning it for the longest and finally here it is for the eyes of everyone to see. So thank you people for taking the time out to read this. I thank you and hope you like it. Okay so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or anything in the Potter universe. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hermione stood on top of a pedastool staring at herself in the circular mirrors surrounding her. She was smiling in her soon to be wedding dress.

"Hermione, that dress looks stunning on you," said Ginny.

"I know I love it. I can't believe I'm getting married!" smiled Hermione turning to face Ginny.

" 'Mione' you must buy this dress. It flatters you perfectly," eyes almost jealously admiring the dress.

"I am," said Hermione. Hermione went into the dressing room and changed out of her dress. She quickly emerged dress in hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just pay." Hermione went up to the salesclerk and exited the store very happy.

"Hermione you bought the most beautiful dress ever," beamed Ginny.

"I love it. But Ginny I'll see you soon. I promised to meet up with Ron. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh going to see Ron, ay? Well fine but I'll see you soon," and with that she walked off in the direction of the leaky cauldron.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione looked down at her watch realizing she was late to see Ron. But then again Ron was late to. Or maybe she couldn't find him. I had been a while since she went Fred and Georges shop. She finally saw Ron outside the shop with Harry and Fred. But he saw her first.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron taking giant steps to get to her. He leaned down and engulfed her in a kiss.

"You know you guys could get a room," smirked Harry. And Fred laughed.

"Sorry," Ron said pulling away, looking down, and blushing.

"Hey Harry, Fred. It has been a while since I have seen you both," smiled Hermione.

"Same here," said Harry walking over to give her a hug.

"Hermione," said Fred in acknowledgement. "That your wedding dress? Can't wait to see you in it." Ron looked at his brother and shot him a questionable look.

"You know Hermione we should get going," said Ron.

"Yeah Ron. Bye guys." Fred and Harry waved goodbye. "Tell George I said hello."

"Alright," they both yelled in unison.

"So Hermione I was thinking we would go to that café not to far from here," smiled Ron.

"Good idea."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione entered the quaint little café in Diagon Alley happy to be in a quiet envoirment. Ron founds them a nice table by the window. Hermione placed her dress in the chair next to her and sat down across from Ron.

"So Ron, how is everything with you?" said Hermione making small talk for no apparent reason.

"Fine,fine, fine. How is everything with you? It has been a while since I've seen you." Just then a waitress came to take their orders. "I'll have a cappuccino and a scone. What you Hermione?"

"I'll have that, but instead of a scone I'll have a chocolate frosting cupcake," Once the waitress left Hermione turned her attention to Ron. "Everything is fine. But I dread going to work on Monday."

"Why?" said a curious Ron.

"I'm going to have to do this proposal or project. So it will be really tiring because I that work plus what I normally have."

"Uhhh," said Ron looking pained for Hermione.

"But I'm working with someone so it won't be to bad," said Hermione looking on the bright side.

"Who do you work with?"

"Not shore yet. But I wish I knew," sighed Hermione.

"What is this thing your working on?"

"Ron I've never known you to be so interested in my work!" The waitress the came bringing their food.

Ron looked at Hermiones food and then down at his own. "Maybe I should have gotten a cupcake." Hermione smiled. "Sorry, I won't take such an interest in your work."

"No, Ron it's alright. I don't even know what this thing is myself. Hermione closed her eyes and took a sip of her cappuccino, smiled and relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron. "I'll tell you when I find out, But I'm not looking forward to it at all," smiled Hermione.

"That's swell Hermione! But I was wondering if I could have some of your cupcake?"

"Shore Ron."

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_Your everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? I know the ending sucks. But if you want me to keep updating and you want to know what happens the endings will get better. If even at least 1 person likes and wants more, then more will come! Don't forget to tell me. I can take constructive criticism and flames but don't be too harsh. After I have read the flames I will use them to make smores to share with anyone who wants one. Hehe. So review and tell me what you want. Now hit the button on the left and review!**


	2. Sundays

**Author's Note: ****Hello everybody! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been very busy and having some serious writers block. But with the ideas continuously twirling around in my head I finally came up with some ideas and know how I am going to let this story proceed. Okay hope you like and please R&R.**

Hermione awoke to the smell of something delicious. As she sniffed the air, she wondered where that delicious smell could be coming from. Not to mention who could be making it. She climbed out of bed to investigate. The smells lead her to the kitchen, where she saw Ron with his back to her cooking. She had no clue what he was cooking. She wanted to find out but was rooted to her spot in the door frame engrossed in her own thoughts. As she looked at him she wondered how he ended up in her apartment. The events of last night were a blur but as she thought back she remembered their date. The two had gone out to dinner and returned to her apartment. Smiling at the thought of last night Hermione was immediately snapped out of her thoughts by Ron's voice.

"Well hello sleepyhead," Ron said incredibly enthusiastic and Hermione knew that he had to have been up a while. She wondered how Ron could do it be so enthusiastic so early in the morning, especially on a Sunday. Hermione glanced over at the clock on the saw and it was only 11. "I wondered when you were getting up. I was just thinking of waking you if you didn't get up soon."

"Well no need for that," Hermione said rather sleepily as she sat down at a seat at the table. Hermione was about to ask what Ron was cooking when he placed a plate of food in front of her. As she looked at the food she wondered why she did not know what was cooking before. She looked at the food and smiled to herself. Ron was amazing. "This looks delicious," she smiled at Ron as he took a seat opposite Hermione at the table.

"And it tastes delicious too," he said giving her a playful look. He immediately stared to eat his food as Hermione sat at the table slightly picking at it deciding what to eat first.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her food. "So," Ron said trying to make conversation. "You excited about work tomorrow?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course not. That project is going to be brutal and it will really cut into our time and the time it takes to plan the wedding." In truth the wedding and such were all she could usually think about. Wherever she was. Hermione looked up at Ron and both of them were disappointed.

"Well that's okay," Ron said sort of hesitantly taking the last bites of his breakfast. She looked at him and knew he was not telling the truth. The two hadn't spent almost anytime together and she just knew what he said was not true, for the both of them.

"You're finished already?" She said looking over at his plate.

"You know how fast I eat. And that was a small breakfast." He did and she looked at him not knowing what to say next. She really did not want this project to cloud valuable time she could be spending with Ron. Hermione finished her breakfast in silence while Ron cleaned up.

When Hermione was done slowly picking at her breakfast she noticed Ron was gone. She must have been so engrossed in her own thought that she didn't hear or notice him leave. But then again that happened to her a lot lately. Loosing herself in her own thoughts not paying attention to her surroundings.

She quickly muttered a spell to clean her plate and went to find him. While she was looking in her small apartment she got distracted and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Hermione just wanting to be clean ended up taking a shower. When she emerged from the bathroom she was wrapped in a towel and her hair was also held up by one.

She entered her room to find Ron stretched out on her bed. It looked as though he was taking a nap. As she came closer and saw Ron she saw that his eyes were open some. "Hey!" she said not really knowing what Ron was doing on her bed. He looked up at her and gave her a smile.

* * *

"Your bed's comfy," he said smiling. Hermione climbed on the bed next to him and twirled his ginger hair around her finger. She had to agree with him, her bed was comfy. Goodness she loved him.

"Everything will work out," she whispered to him the thoughts from earlier still in her head. Maybe, part of her thought, that if she whispered such things to herself then they would really be true. But as soon as Hermione said that she wished she hadn't because part of her knew it was a lie.

"Yeah, it will," he said trying to agree with her. Hermione looked at his face and tried to search it for any emotion that could make her believe this was true. She couldn't find any just thought that maybe she was being her silly self thinking way to much about things the way she usually does.

* * *

That night when Hermione was trying to go to sleep she couldn't. Ron had long gone and she could not fall asleep. She did not know why she couldn't fall asleep and just knew that it couldn't be good, tomorrow she had work. But she had almost gotten used to the fact that when Ron wasn't around she couldn't sleep. She was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with love sickness, but that when he was there he really did make everything better like she believed he would.

Hermione, not being able to sleep climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to make herself a warm cup of tea. This was not the first time that she would do this. She did it more and more often then she should. She believed it was because of thoughts that were always in her head. Thoughts that she shouldn't have.

The thoughts always had to with different things. Friends, family, work, planning the wedding. But there was always one thought that seemed to continuously lurk in her mind before she went to bed and that was if she was doing the right thing marrying Ron. She thought about these thoughts less and less now which was good. But she believed they would always be there. She needed a way to stop thinking those thoughts because she just knew no matter what she was doing the right thing.

When she would think these thoughts especially the ones about Ron she always felt wrong in some way. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these things but part of her wondered was she? Ones of the thing that really made her feel the worst was her thought of _Do I really love Ron?_ She would always immediately shoo those thoughts out of her head telling herself they were ridiculous.

Once she had gotten her cup of tea and pondered over these thoughts she returned to bed hoping she would be able to sleep. She was and soon fell into a deep sleep.

_I just wanted you to know_

_I think about you every night when I fall asleep_

_You were in my dreams just like in the movies _

_The one you want to see with the happy ending._

Author's Note: I know, very uneventful chapter. But it was still the beginning of my story and I did not want to make the chapters supper long yet. I also wanted to see what people thought before I continued. I really had a difficult time writing this, but in the end I went in this direction which I like. Hope you liked too. The next chapter will be her going to work and I would like to know what people think. Thanks.


End file.
